Lyndis
Lyndis (リンディス), often referred to as Lyn (リン), is a playable character in Fire Emblem Warriors. She first appeared in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. She can be unlocked in the game's History Mode. Role in Game Whilst she is not seen in the Story Mode, she plays a major role in the Noble Lady of Caelin History Map. Caeda first meets Lyndis who's trying to reinforce Lycia which is under attack by Laus. A Coalition led by Chrom and Marth meet up with Lyndis and begin a counterattack to free the castle from Validar. After the castle is saved, Lyndis has some proper introductions with the Coalition. Character Information Personality Lyn is a kind and caring woman whose sincerity earns her many friends and allies. Not one to yield easily, her optimism drives her to see the best in others. But despite her positive traits, she has a strong distaste for bandits and will not hesitate to defend her friends from them. Quotes See also: Lyndis/Quotes Gameplay Moveset Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: 'Lyn slashes right, then upwards left. She then does a spinning hop and slashes downwards left, and then steps forward to slash upwards right. She then leaps forward and lands with an X-slash, then slashes right to left in rapid succession four times. She then does a quick thrust forward, then finishes with a final large X-slash. '''X: '''Lyn sheathes her sword in preparation for an iaijutsu strike. She then quickly charges forward while drawing her sword and slashing to the right. '''Y, X: ' Lyn performs a jumping vertical slash that launches enemies upwards. Once in midair, Lyn can perform either her standard string, or slam back down onto the ground with a heavy attack. 'Y, Y, X: ' Lyn performs 2 clockwise spinning attacks in succession, before finishing with a final downwards slam. '''Y, Y, Y, X: '''Lyn rises up into the air with rapid left-to-right slashes in succession. She finishes with a large X-slash. Once in the air, Lyn can do her standard attack midair string, or slam back to the ground with a heavy attack. '''Y, Y, Y, Y, X: '''Lyn jumps forward while spinning, slashing with each revolution. She finishes with downwards slash. The number of jump slashes that Lyn does will depend on how many times the button is mashed, with Lyn being able to jump slash between 2-6 times. '''Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, X: '''Lyn leaps into the air and warps about the vicinity, performing a barrage of phantom slashes that gathers enemies into the center. She finishes by landing back on the ground with a large, explosive slash. '''Warrior Special (A): '''Lyndis produces two duplicates and they dash forward slashing through enemies, then Lyndis comes down slashing her sword hard enough to produce a green energetic slash. '''Awakening Special (A): Dual Special (Vanguard): ''' '''Dual Special (Support): Fighting Style Crest Materials :See also: Fire Emblem Warriors/Crests Attack Crests= |-|Defense Crests= |-|Assist Crests= Gallery Lyndis Sprite (FEW).png|Battle map sprite Lyndis Mani Katti (FEW).png|Lyndis's Mani Katti Lyndis Promotion Outfit (FEW).png|Class promotion outfit Lyndis DLC Costume 1 (FEW).png|Downloadable Swordmaster costume Lyndis Broken Armor (FEW).png|Downloadable broken armor Lyndis Broken Armor 2 (FEW).png|Downloadable broken armor for Swordmaster costume External Links *Fire Emblem Wikia page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Fire Emblem Characters